Useful macros for warlocks
Quick Tips for Reading and Understanding Macros * /cast and /use function exactly the same. * You do not need spaces anywhere other than after the initial /command in each line of a macro and in the names of spells which consist of multiple words. * Brackets contain conditionals; meaning the spell will only be cast if the condition is true. * If you are making a conditional macro involving pets, you can replace the word "felhunter" in pet:felhunter with your own Felhunters name. Same idea for other pets. * The following two macros will do the exact same thing: /cast pet:felhunter Spell Lock; pet:succubus Seduction /use pet:felhunterSpell Lock;pet:succubusSeduction 3.1 Affliction Macros Haunt, then Curse of Exhaustion /castsequence reset=target/combat/5 Haunt, Curse of Exhaustion *Use: Haunts, then after casting Haunt uses Curse of Exhaustion. This macro resets (starts from beginning 1Haunt -> 2Exhaustion] when the following things happen. Target is switched, Combat is engaged/disengaged, and 5 seconds after casting Haunt. *Works in 3.1.3 3.1 Demonology Macros 3.1 Destruction Macros 3.1 All Warlock Macros Life Tap Macro When activated without holding ALT, this macro will cast the highest level of Life Tap available to your character. When ALT is held, it will cast the lowest. #showtooltip mod:altLife Tap(Rank 1);nomod:altLife Tap /use mod:altLife Tap(Rank 1);nomod:altLife Tap Demonic Circle When activated without holding ALT, this macro will teleport you to your Demonic Circle. When ALT is held, you will summon a new Demonic Circle #showtooltip nomod:altDemonic Circle: Teleport;mod:altDemonic Circle: Summon /use mod:altDemonic Circle: Summon;nomod:altDemonic Circle: Teleport Basic DoTs Casts your Corruption and Curse of Agony with one button by tapping this macro. /castsequence reset=10 Corruption, Curse of Agony Devour Magic If you have your felhunter out, it will cast Devour Magic on yourself, removing a magical debuff. If there is no magical debuff on you, your felhutner will devour a magical debuff from itself. If there is no magical debuff on either you or your felhunter, it will devour your current target. If your felhunter is not out, it will do nothing. #showtooltip Devour Magic /stopmacro nopet:felhunter /use target=playertarget=pet[]Devour Magic OLD MACROS BELOW The macros below this line have not been validated to work in 3.1. Use at your own risk. = General Macros = The conditional for Metamorphosis is form:2. Always Use Metamorphosis, Demonic Empowerment and Trinkets When activated, this will use any available trinket, cast Metamorphosis, cast Demonic Empowerment when an Imp or Felguard is summoned, and cast your regular spell. Change all occurrences of Curse of Agony to the spell of your choice. #showtooltip Curse of Agony /use 13 /use 14 /use Metamorphosis /use pet:Felguard pet:imp Demonic Empowerment /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /use Curse of Agony This version allows for focus casting when the ALT key is held. Without holding alt, casts on your current target. #showtooltip Curse of Agony /use 13 /use 14 /use Metamorphosis /use pet:felguardpet:impDemonic Empowerment /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /use target=focus,mod:alt,harmnomod:alt,harmCurse of Agony Both versions will stop error messages from appearing on your screen but audible messages will still occur so you may wish to turn off Error Speech in the sound options. ---- This version will turn the error speech off during the casting and back on once it is done. It will NOT remove the visual error messages. #showtooltip shadow bolt /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /use 13 /use 14 /use Metamorphosis /use Demonic Empowerment /use shadow bolt /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Always Use Trinkets When you have one or two trinkets that have a use effect that increases spell damage or some other kind of effect that you always want in use during combat you normally have use them manually or at best, click a button for it in the hot bar. This macro will allow you to use whichever trinket is not on cooldown and cast one of the spells that it helps without causing an error message to appear due to either one or both of the trinkets being on cooldown. #showtooltip Shadow Bolt /use 13 /use 14 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /cast Shadow Bolt This version allows you to press the ALT key to cast the spell on your focus instead of your target. Works best with the FocusFrame add-on. #showtooltip Shadow Bolt /use 13 /use 14 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /cast modifier:alt,target=focus Shadow Bolt /cast nomodifier,target=target Shadow Bolt /clearfocus dead Immolate & Incinerate in one button On regular click this will cast Incinerate, hold down alt to cast Immolate. #showtooltip /cast mod:altImmolate;Incinerate Make sure that you select the "question mark" for the buttons icon so the proper icon will show up (Incinerate as it's default). When you hold ALT the button will change to show the Immolate icon. PvP Prep Buff Party - Invisibility #showtooltip /targetfriend /cast Detect Invisibility Buff Self - Armor/Pats PvP with Pet This one buffs you with Fel Armor, Soul Link, and Detect Invisibility. #showtooltip /castsequence target=player Fel Armor, Soul Link, Detect Invisibility This macro will summon your Voidwalker if he's not already out. Feel free to substitute different pets/armors if your situation differs! /use nopet:voidwalkerFel Domination /use nopet:voidwalkerSummon Voidwalker /use pet:voidwalkerDemon Armor And another one, especially useful after a pet has been killed, sacrificed, or dismissed. Summons your steed after your buffs, so you can get back to the action. #showtooltip /castsequence nopet,mod:alt Summon Voidwalker; nopet,mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter; nopet Summon Felguard; pet reset=4 Soul Link, Demon Armor, Summon Dreadsteed Grind Macro This is intended for grinding. The assumption is that you have the following spells: Curse of Agony, Corruption, Drain Life, Health Funnel and Drain Soul. You should have some level of these spells by level 12. After that point, the macro will just use the most advanced version of each spell (except Drain Soul). The Voidwalker or Felguard are good pets when using this macro. To use, simply press the button when each spell is finished. To drain the soul (and create a soul shard)hold down the key while pressing the button. /petattack /cast mod:alt Drain Soul /cast nocombat Curse of Agony /castsequence reset=target/combat Corruption,Life Tap,Drain Life,Health Funnel,Shoot And another one (without pet attack): #showtooltip /castsequence mod:ctrl Searing Pain; mod:alt Incinerate; reset=10/combat/target Immolate, Corruption, Incinerate, Life Tap, Drain Life, Searing Pain And another one (with pet attack): /petattack /castsequence mod:ctrl Searing Pain; mod:alt Incinerate; reset=10/combat/target Immolate, Corruption, Incinerate, Life Tap, Drain Life, Searing Pain Trinkets + Curse of Doom This macro will use your available Trinket, and Curse of Doom all in one button. #showtooltip Curse of Doom /use 13 /use 14 /use Curse of Doom Be wary this will still cast Curse of Doom regardless if you have a trinket available. Multidrain All three drains on a single button (via ctrl and alt). #showtooltip /cast mod:ctrlDrain Mana; mod:altDrain Life;Drain Soul If you do NOT want to be able to start your drain over before it is completely channeled, use this instead: #showtooltip /cast ManaDrain Mana; LifeDrain Life; SoulDrain Soul Mount flying or dreadsteed If you are in a zone where you can use your flying mount this macro will use that. If not it will summon your Dreadsteed. /stopmacro flying /use outdoors,nomounted,nomodifier:ctrl,flyable Ebon Gryphon; outdoors,nomountedDreadsteed /dismount mounted As an alternative a more advanced macro can be used. This differs from the above form in that it shows the appropriate tooltip based on what mount you are able to currently use. It also allows the use of the ALT key to summon the Dreadsteed within areas that allow flying. This macro also prevents you from accidentally dismounting while in the air. The outdoor check was omitted to save space. #showtooltip mod:altDreadsteed; flyableTawny Windrider;Dreadsteed /use nomounted,mod:altDreadsteed; nomounted,flyableTawny Windrider; nomountedDreadsteed /dismount mounted,noflying Same concept as the above macro, but will allow you to summon your Dreadsteed by pressing ctrl even in a flyable area, if you so desire. Also enables you to summon a minion of your choice (in this example a Felguard). Replace with your windrider and minion of choice. #showtooltip /use mod:ctrlDreadsteed; mod:altSummon Felguard; flyableBlue Windrider;Dreadsteed /dismount noflying,mounted = Crowd Control = Fear / Banish Focus Macro This is a rather complex macro, utilizing focus to keep track on the target. Casting fear or banish will hit your target as well as create a focus of which all consecutive fears and banishes will target. Having a dead focus will be treated as if you had no focus. * No modifier casts Howl of Terror * Alt fears the target * Ctrl banishes the target * Ctrl+Shift banishes down-ranked * Shift clears your focus /cast nomodHowl of Terror /stopmacro nomod /focus mod:shift,nomod:ctrlnone;target=focus,harm,nodeadfocus;harm,nodead;none /cast target=focus,mod:altFear;target=focus,mod:ctrl,mod:shiftBanish(Rank 1);target=focus,mod:ctrlBanish Chain-Fear Focus Macro *If you do not have a focus it will set focus on your mouseover target. *It will cast fear on your focus. *If you do not have a focus, it will cast fear on your target. *Will null your focus if you click the macro button with the control key held down, or if your target is dead. #showtooltip /focus noexistsdead mouseover /cast target=focus Fear /stopmacro nomodifier /clearfocus modifier:ctrl Note that if you select the macro picture the first line of the macro will make this icon the fear spell, and will allow your usual tooltip to display = Pet Macros = Pet Attack Toggle Pet attack toggle button. /petattack target=pettarget,noexists /petfollow target=pettarget,exists All pet abilities in one button / AI 221 characters long to get the most out of all pet abilities, this macro will: 1. If you have a Succubus out, cast Seduction on your focus. 2. If you have an Imp out, cast Dark Pact. 3. if you have a Felhunter out, cast Spell Lock on your focus. 4. If in combat with a voidwalker, cast Dark Pact and then Sacrifice. 5. If out of combat with a voidwalker, cast Consume Shadows and Health Funnel. #showtooltip /cast pet:ImpDark Pact;pet:Succubus,target=focusSeduction;pet:Felhunter,target=focusSpell Lock /stopmacro nopet:voidwalker /cast combatDark Pact;Health Funnel /cast nocombatConsume Shadows;Sacrifice This is another version of the above macro which has been modified to include all of the most important pet abilities. #showtooltip /cast pet:voidwalker,combat Sacrifice /cast pet:Succubus,target=target Seduction /cast pet:Felhunter,target=target Spell Lock /cast pet:Felguard,target=target Intercept Imp Dark Pact / No Imp Life Tap Dark Pact if you have an Imp out, Life Tap if you don't have an Imp out. Depending on your playstyle, this may let you get by with only 1 keybinding for both Dark Pact and Life Tap. /cast pet:imp Dark Pact; Life Tap Another variant for this macro would be to use Dark Pact if your Imp or Felhunter is out since both have a nice mana pool, otherwise use Life Tap. If you use this macro with ? as icon it will show the icon for the available spell. #showtooltip pet:imp/felhunter Dark Pact; Life Tap /cast pet:imp/felhunter Dark Pact; Life Tap Devour Magic off Target else Yourself Devour Magic on your target, Devours off of you when right clicked. /cast button:2,target=player Devour Magic; Devour Magic Fel Domination + Summon Pet If you are demonologist and have Fel Domination it will cast it and summon the pet you want. Just change "pet you want to summon" with the name of your desired minion, for example /cast Summon Voidwalker (Summon). /cast Fel Domination /stopcasting /cast Summon you want to summon(Summon) In addition, if you want the ability to summon more than one pet using Fel Domination with only one button, this macro works wonders. Edit for your minion preference. If Fel Domination is not up, it will summon the minion normally. NOTE: if you use the ? mark icon for the macro, you will only see the icon for Fel Domination, although the tooltip will display the correct Summon. #showtooltip mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter; mod:alt Summon Voidwalker; mod:shift Summon Imp; Summon Felguard /cast Fel Domination /cast mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter; mod:alt Summon Voidwalker; mod:shift Summon Imp; Summon Felguard 4 Demons on 1 button One button, 4 Demons. Left = Felhunter, Right = Voidwalker, Shift click = Imp, Control click = Succubus. Saves bar space. /cast modifier:shiftSummon Imp(Summon); modifier:ctrlSummon Succubus(Summon); button:2Summon Voidwalker(Summon); Summon Felhunter(Summon) Focus a Target out of combat, then attack in combat This macro will set a focus on your target outside of combat and when in combat will command your pet to either assist the focussed target if it is friendly or attack the focussed target if it is hostile. Can be modified to clear focus when used or can be made so that focus is kept so pet can be juggled between 2 targets in combat. Also, if out of combat can send your pet to attack once a focus is set. There's really a lot of ways someone can tweak with this so figure out what works for you and change to your liking. /focus nocombat /petattack exists,harm,combat; target=focustarget,exists,harm,combat; target Voidwalker management on one button 1. If you do not have a Voidwalker out it will summon it. 2. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE NOT in combat, will cast Consume Shadows and heal Voidwalker. 3. If you have a Voidwalker and ARE in combat, will Sacrifice Voidwalker. /cast nopet:Voidwalker Summon Voidwalker /cast pet:Voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows /cast pet:Voidwalker,combat Sacrifice A variant Voidwalker Summon/Sacrifice macro: If in combat and pet is Voidwalker, cast Sacrifice, otherwise Summon Voidwalker. /cast target=pet,dead Summon Voidwalker; combat,pet:Voidwalker Sacrifice; Summon Voidwalker Note: The "target=pet,dead" part is necessary to keep from getting a "Your pet is dead" error when resummoning shortly after casting Sacrifice. Voidwalker Health Recovery Often when soloing with an affliction build, a warlock ends combat with near full health and mana. This quickly gets your voidwalker back up to fighting condition in a single click. If you aren't using your voidwalker or are in combat it acts just like the normal health funnel button. #showtooltip /cast Health Funnel /cast pet:Voidwalker Consume Shadows Two-button Total Pet Control With two buttons (macros) you can have total pet control if you make them context sensitive. The point of this is that a keyboard can become utterly cluttered, and requiring more than 2 buttons for 5-6 functions on your pets results in more buttons than preferred being in an unreachable place. Before the macro I'd bind pet function 1 (attack) and 5 to two buttons, but occasionally the situation comes up where the pet needs to be recalled, or needs to be told to stay in a position in sentry mode. Using the mouse + pet bar for these more advanced techniques wastes valuable time, multiple buttons waste valuable pet space. I therefore wrote a macro to bring it all down to two buttons, based on having a target selected or not. Macro 1: /petfollow /petpassive /petattack harm Macro 2: /petfollow pet:succubus /cast harm Spell Lock /cast help Devour Magic /cast Seduction /cast Sacrifice /cast Intercept /petstay noexists /petdefensive noexists This allows you to do the following things: *Send your pet to attack pressing button 1 while targeting an enemy *Get your pet to return to you immediately by deselecting any targets and pressing the same button again *Have your pet use its special attack (Seduce, Sacrifice, Intercept, Spell Lock) when you target an enemy with the second button *Have your pet (other than the Voidwalker) stay in one place and become aggressive when pressing the second button and no target is selected *Have them return again to you and become passive again pressing the first button again *You can now re-seduce without the succubus being blocked by an ongoing seduce *The Felhunter will attempt to devour Magic on targeted friendlies, and spell lock targeted enemies. Basically everything you ever need to do with your pet in 2 buttons. Another 2 button AI system Button 1: #showtooltip /cast help,pet:felhunter Devour Magic; pet:felhunter,target=player Devour Magic; pet:voidwalker,combat Suffering; pet:voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows; pet:succubus Soothing Kiss Button 2: #showtooltip /cast pet:felhunter,target=target Spell Lock; pet:succubus,target=target Seduction; pet:voidwalker,combat Sacrifice; pet:voidwalker,nocombat Consume Shadows; When Button 1 is pressed, if you have a felhunter up and are targeting a friendly player, he will Devour Magic that player, otherwise he will devour magic on you. If you have a voidwalker up and in combat he will cast Suffering (taunt), otherwise he will cast Consume Shadows (heal). If you have a succubus up, she will cast Soothing Kiss. When Button 2 is pressed, if you have a felhunter up he will cast Spell Lock on your target. If you have a succubus up, she will cast Seduce on your target, and if you have a voidwalker up, and are in combat he will cast Sacrifice (put in combat to help deture misclicks), otherwise he'll attempt to heal himself. Note: use the ? as the macro icon and the actual icon per ability will appear. Summon All Pets This one is a very simple macro that allows you to summon any pet you wish to summon. Just left click to summon an Imp. Hold alt and left click to summon a Succubus. Hold ctrl and left click to summon a felhunter. Hold shift and left click to summon a Voidwalker. Right click to summon a Felguard. Hold shift and right click to summon a Felsteed. Hold alt and right click to summon a Dreadsteed. That covers every possible summon, includes the mounts. Even if you don't have some of the summons it doesn't matter because it'll just mean that you can't use that one until you get the spell. So lets say you don't have a Felhunter and you ctrl right click, nothing will happen. Yet all the other summons will work fine. So no matter what level you are it will work with whatever pets you have. #showtooltip /cast btn:2 Summon Felguard /cast btn:2,mod:shift Summon Felsteed /cast btn:2,mod:alt Eye of Kilrogg /cast mod:alt Summon Succubus /cast mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter /cast mod:shift Summon Voidwalker /cast Summon Imp Same thing, more space efficient. #showtooltip /cast btn:2 Summon Felguard; btn:2,mod:shift Summon Felsteed; btn:2,mod:alt Eye of Kilrogg; mod:alt Summon Succubus; mod:ctrl Summon Felhunter; mod:shift Summon Voidwalker; Summon Imp Or if you don't or can't use multiple mouse buttons, this will also work. Notice the lack of the Eye of Kilrogg, Felsteed/Dreadsteed, and Imp summons. Also be aware that if you use keyboard shortcuts (for example you press "3" for the third action button) you MUST remap your shift key to use this or any other macro that has a shift modifier. Shift+# keys switch your action bars by default. #showtooltip /cast mod:alt Summon Felguard; mod:ctrl Summon Voidwalker; mod:shift Summon Succubus; Summon Felhunter Focused Seduction * Upon use, the macro will Focus your target, and have your succubus Seduce it. * When used for the second time, and your Focused target, i.e. the Seduction target, is alive, it will re-seduce it, regardless of what your current target is. It will not focus your current target, and seduce that; it will re-seduce it's focused target. * If used during Seduction, it will break the seduction and re-seduce the focused target. * If clicked while "Alt" is being pressed, it will cancel the previous focus and assign a new focus on your current target. #show Seduction /clearfocus modifier:alt /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,help /petstay /petfollow /stopcasting /cast pet:succubus,target=focus,exists,harm Seduction; Seduction Devour Magic - 3v3 Arena Style * On use, this macro will cast Devour Magic on the target specified without breaking your current target. * Useful for 3v3 Arenas, requires a middle mouse button. #showtooltip /cast pet:Felhunter,button:1,target=party1 Devour Magic; /cast pet:Felhunter,button:2,target=party2 Devour Magic; /cast pet:Felhunter,button:3,target=player Devour Magic; Again, same thing more space saving, and using modifiers rather than mouse buttons (for those keyboard enthusiasts out there). Normal click will cast it on you, alt+click (or alt+hotkey) will cast it on party member 1, ctrl+click (or hotkey) will cast it on party 2. Since only the Felhunter has Devour Magic, there's no need to ensure that the Felhunter is out. I recommend replacing your normal Devour Magic button on your pet toolbar with one of these. #showtooltip /cast mod:alt,target=party1 Devour Magic; mod:ctrl,target=party2 Devour Magic; target=player Devour Magic Advanced Spell Lock with Focus * When used, this macro will focus your current target (if you don't already have a focus) and cast Spell Lock on that target. If shift is held down while using this macro it will focus your current target and cast Spell Lock on that target (changing focus), if you don't have a target it will simply clear your focus. If ctrl is held down while using this macro it will simply Spell Lock the target your mouse is hovering (this way you won't lose your current target). #showtooltip Spell Lock /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus noexists /cast pet:Felhunter, target=focus, harm Spell Lock; pet:Felhunter, target=mouseover, harm Spell Lock Advanced Devour Magic * When used, this macro will cast Devour Magic on you. If shift is held down while using this macro it will cast Devour Magic on your current target. #showtooltip Devour Magic /cast pet:Felhunter Devour Magic; target=player Devour Magic Pet summon * This will consolidate your pets on to one button, I wrote it far before 70, so you will likely want to rearrange it. As-is, it summons Imp by default, Voidwalker if you hold shift, Succubus with ctrl, and Felhunter with alt. Right click would, intuitively, be dismiss, but I preferred to use it to hold my mount, though you may want to put another pet there, which would be easily done by copying from the macro. It's actually set to "not left click." #showtooltip /cast nobutton:1 Summon Felsteed(Summon) /cast nomodifier Summon Imp(Summon) /cast modifier:shift Summon Voidwalker(Summon) /cast modifier:ctrl Summon Succubus(Summon) /cast modifier:alt Summon Felhunter(Summon) Pet Assist -> Grind -> Drain Soul * I wanted to maximize my functionality grinding especially pulling multiple mobs but I also wanted to get most of my mana back as well by clicking on my pet's target (which was generally lower hp than the rest). So I made this macro that if the pet is attacking it will cast drain soul, and if even if the pet is not attacking it will still cast drain soul #Showtooltip /cast exists,target=pettarget Drain Soul /cast exists,nodead Drain Soul = Stone Management = Create and use Firestone or Spellstone With 3.0, firestones and spellstones were changed to work like weapon oils. No longer equipped in the relic slot, instead they each have 5 charges and are cast upon your weapon with a one hour duration. This macro will attempt to make a new firestone or spellstone (with alt) and it will also attempt to put the specified stone on your weapon if you already have one. It also closes the annoying "do you want to replace" popup message if you already have an oil or stone on your weapon and disables sound effects so you don't have to hear the click. Change "Master" to "Grand" at level 80. /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast mod:alt Create Spellstone; Create Firestone /use mod:alt Master Spellstone; Master Firestone /use 16 /click StaticPopup1Button1 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Soulstone Macro This macro will on right click make a soulstone (change for appropriate level), left click, use it and on alt left click cast it on yourself. #showtooltip Minor Soulstone /cast modifier:alt,target=player Minor Soulstone; button:1 Minor Soulstone; button:2 Create Soulstone Healthstone and Healing Potion Note: It is currently impossible to write a macro that will have you use a Healthstone if you have one and a potion if you do not. * Left-click uses a Healthstone; right-click a potion named in the macro * If you choose an icon for the macro rather than allowing the program to choose one for you, the macro button in your action bar will be grayed if you do not have a Healthstone. * In all cases, only the cooldown for your Healthstone will be shown. #showtooltip /use button:1 Healthstone; button:2 Superior Healing Potion This macro summons a Healthstone if you are not in combat, uses a Healthstone AND potion if you are. Note, depending on whether you have a Healthstone and/or potion in inventory at the time (and applicable cooldowns), you may see error messages. The macro also cannot tell whether you have a Healthstone in inventory or not. These are unavoidable - the macro will still do the best it can. NB: You must edit this to indicate the correct Healthstone and healing potion names. /use nocombatCreate Healthstone /use combatLesser Healthstone /use combatLesser Healing Potion Healthstone use/summon, Ritual of Souls in group This will allow to use a healthstone with one click, summon with another, however in groups you will cast Ritual of Souls rather than a single summon. #showTooltip Master Healthstone /cast button:2 Ritual of souls /cast button:2 Create Healthstone /use button:1 Master Healthstone When you first log in it'll show you a red question mark icon until you make your first stone. You can change the first line to "#showTooltip Create Master Healthstone" to fix this, however it will display the number of soulshards remaining instead of healthstone. Healthstone use/summon, Soulstone use/summon and Ritual of Souls on one button Your two favorites stones fast and easy to use. To optimize it, select the question mark icon. #showtooltip /use button:1Fel Healthstone /ues button:2Create Healthstone /use button:1Demonic Soulstone /use button:2Create Soulstone /use button:1Ritual of Souls Now, left click will use your Healthstone (here, the Fel Healthstone from level 80), and right click will summon it. If you hold shift, left click will use your Soulstone (here it is a Demonic Soulstone, again level 80 version), and right click summon the stone. At last, holding alt will let you begin your Ritual of Souls. When using first, you'll have just the question mark. Summon a healthstone to get the tooltip upgraded (it won't work for the summoning spells though). = Soul Shard management = These macros are for those who do not want to worry about an addon like Necrosis or eeShard to manage shards and inventory room. Destroy a single shard When your bags are full and a world drop happens, you don't want to have to open your bags to find and destroy a soul shard. Use this macro to destroy exactly one. Good for those who do not use a shard bag and don't necessarily want a static cap on the number of shards to carry. Also, this destroys the shard furthest to the "right" in your bags, i.e., if you have a soul bag in the left slot, it will destroy those shards in another bag first. /run i="Soul Shard"d=1 for x=0,4 do for y=1,GetContainerNumSlots(x) do if (d>0) then l=GetContainerItemLink(x,y) if l and GetItemInfo(l) i then PickupContainerItem(x,y) DeleteCursorItem() d=d-1 end end end end Destroy all but a specified number of shards This will destroy any shards in excess of a designated number. As written, the number is twenty. Change the "20" in "d=GetItemCount(i)-20" to set the number of shards you want to carry. Like the macro above, this will destroy the shards furthest to the "right" in your inventory. /run i="Soul Shard"d=GetItemCount(i)-20 for x=0,4 do for y=1,GetContainerNumSlots(x) do if (d>0) then l=GetContainerItemLink(x,y) if l and GetItemInfo(l) i then PickupContainerItem(x,y) DeleteCursorItem() d=d-1 end end end end Category:Macros Category:Warlocks